Leidenschaft
by Orithyea
Summary: WWII AU. German ace pilot Eren Jaeger is a passionate yet rash soldier, but chance encounters with French military officer Corporal Rivaille bring forth unpredicted feelings in the midst of desperation, passion, and tension.


**Title: **Leidenschaft

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst/Tragedy

**Summary: **WWII AU. German ace pilot Eren Jaeger is a passionate yet rash soldier, but chance encounters with French military officer Corporal Rivaille bring forth unpredicted feelings in the midst of desperation, passion, and tension.

**Warning: **Contains blood and graphic violence in later chapters, if not in this one. Also, inconsistency in history at times. The rating is for the _violence_.

**Note: **If anyone is an expert or has knowledge in the language of German and French, please do tell me. Also, I _did not _charge in blindly with this plot. I did my research and am doing my best to be as factual as possible while making the necessary tweaks for the AU. The plot would be centered on the _Battle of Belgium _and the _Battle of France._

**Edit 12/8/13: **Major editing. Please read again!

* * *

**Leidenschaft**

_Orithyea_

* * *

_17th of April 1940_

It was the tangy smell of blood and gunpowder and the shrill screaming and laughter of men that snapped him out of his slumber; bright emerald orbs opened swiftly, body instantly stiff from vigilance. After a moment, his body loosened up once more upon recognizing the injudicious familiar screeches of pain. He sat up from the soft mattress, blinking multiple times before sporting on his leather black boots, all signs of drowsiness gone.

As he stood up, his eyes roamed around his small—yet somehow managed to achieve a satisfying level of comfort—room, nose wrinkled at the strong scent of blood, face blanched at the continuous screams; nonetheless, he grabbed his military jacket, which hung on the chair at the left side of the bed, and gracefully wore it, carefully fastening the buttons.

The knock from the door echoed throughout the unit amidst the noise outside, causing him to slightly jump from shock. A woman's voice calling out his name reached his ears, instantly becoming aware of the person's identity. With a final stretch of his limbs, he opened the door, not at the slightest bit jolted from the higher officer's arrival.

"Eren," she greeted, nodding in acknowledgment. Eren took a step back, assenting for her to come in. The black-haired woman casually ambled inside, utilizing the man's bed as a chair. He observed as the light brightly reflected the woman's insignia, grudgingly admitting his admiration for her. Eren closed the door and took a seat on the empty chair, waiting for the woman to proceed talking.

"Six men were charged for treason," was the simple start.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in indignation and resignation, bearing in mind that the screaming earlier had stopped; however, the sharp odor of blood was still present, bringing forth his nauseous plight, completely contradicting his years of service. "This is the third case this month, Mikasa," he acidly answered. "What the hell are these people thinking?"

"They fight for what is right, or so they say," answered Mikasa.

Twisting from his current state, he grabbed his dark hat from the table behind and silently stared at it, using his fingers to create a spinning motion. Gradually, Eren returned his attention to the woman, mouthing out, "But isn't fighting for our country the right thing?" When silence embraced the woman, Eren continued, "I mean, it is our country," he stressed out.

"Humans strive to do what is right, even so, there is no right or wrong thing. It is merely a simple judgment based on humans' ideals. One may say that an idea is right, while the other may say it is wrong," said Mikasa. "However," she mumbled, "I will follow you whatever path you take."

Perhaps it was her perceptive assessment on her views or the loyalty she had proudly divulged that his mind stopped whirling. As he rested his head on the backrest of the chair, a smile graced his tan face, reflecting the warmth and fondness that threatened to seep in. "Those are big words unbefitting from a person your rank, Lieutenant Colonel Ackerman," he playfully teased.

"I am family to you before I am a superior, Major Jaeger." A slight curve upward tainted her lips, onyx eyes mirroring his affection. "Come, we should attend to our duties."

The exposure of the air outside of the room, as he ignorantly realized, the earlier scene forgotten, made him nauseous once more. Three steps outside and Eren could see one of the corpse full of red long marks still oozing out blood and filling the atmosphere with its stench of beginning decay; near the carcass was an officer holding a whip, sardonically snickering. He closed his eyes. Was this punishment right? He shook his head and opened his eyes then whirled to the right, heading out for the field, taking note that Mikasa went to the opposite direction.

He idly acknowledged the soldiers who saluted as he passed by, wondering if one day, even they would fight against their country, or as impossible as it came across to him being, even himself. Treason, he bitterly thought. He fought for freedom from pain, liberty from bloodlust, vengeance for the lost; an ardor that had grown from youth had persisted to unwaver ever as strong, if not stronger.

_Eradicate them all._

Eren paused and blinked, shaking his head to focus—fight to be free men, fight for what's believed to be right, fight with the heart as an ally. The clock continued to meet its hand repeatedly as he finally became aware of his arrival at his destination.

He lifted a hand on the cold knob of the steel door in front, twisting it with much recognition. Once opened, both the sight and the smell of gas and metal were welcomed. Through his peripheral vision, he recognized a fellow officer, one who was highly regarded of. "Major Leonhardt," greeted Eren, contemplating whether to salute or not, but decided on the former.

The woman turned around, her blond hair was in a bun underneath her military hat, her nose was elongated, and a pair of blue eyes to match; her elegant features quite redeeming for her cold nature. She raised an eyebrow in response. "Last time I checked, we were equal in rank, Major Jaeger."

Eren chuckled heartedly. "Showing respect is never wrong, Annie. Perhaps you should try it sometime." He staggered as he barely ducked the swing from the smaller woman, who he thought highly excelled in both the land and air aspect, both armed and unarmed.

"Or perhaps you are challenging me, hm? It's wrong to direct that to a weak girl such as me, Eren."

"Whatever you say, Annie." Eren rolled his eyes.

"But," she added seriously, "what do you think of the recent chain of treason? There are rumors stating that some are plotting a coup d'eat and that some of the high ranking officers are involved."

"Why?" spatted Eren. "They are turning against their home! Isn't that wrong?"

Annie tilted her head a little, fixating her eyes on the man's. "What is right and what is wrong, Eren?" she whispered. "Do you believe what we are doing is right? Who and what should we believe in? In ourselves or in others? Whose judgment is right?" Stunned, Eren didn't utter a word. As she started walking away, she uttered, "Don't trust anyone, Major Jaeger, it could be the death of you."

What's with her? Eren inwardly grumbled, he hadn't been awake for more than two hours and he already received two philosophical lectures. He walked away annoyed, ignoring the salutes given to him. Finally, he faced his pride and joy, his own Messerschmitt Bf 109—_Jäger_. He didn't baptize it for his namesake, but for its meaning...hunter, of which he gained his famed nickname. Fierce, unfearing, and tenacious.

He encircled the aircraft, attentively surveying every nick and croony. Satisfied at the lack of damage and feeling his hunger consume him, he headed to the site where the rations were given, stomach grumbling at every step.

The place reeked of a mixture of the food and sweat and a little of blood. Scrunching his nose, Eren wove his way around the sea of people, although people were already exerting an effort to make space for the officer. He was respected, but at the same time underestimated; a paradox, but true.

He grabbed a tray stacked in the corner and fell in line, not at the least excited for the food. Food that was served neither tasted bad nor good. It rested on the borderline between them. Nevertheless, he watched as the woman-in-charge dumped a pitiful size of meat and a bowl of soup on the person's tray before him. As Eren's turn approached, the meat he received in turn was larger in contrast to the brunette preceding him.

"Why is my meat smaller than his?" asked the girl, gritting her teeth.

"That's as much as you deserve, sweetie," said the in-charge coldly.

"What?"

"Look. Just cut off from mine and place it on hers. We're holding up the line." Eren could easily hear the angry grumbling of the others. Shrugging, the woman did as he said so and lazily chopped a small part off.

"That bitch," sneered the brunette once they sat on an empty table.

Eren could only watch in horror as the woman ate everything in a flash, drool sliding from the edge of her mouth. He was pretty sure that rations were given daily. For the first time, he had seen someone devour an entire meal in five minutes time. Psychologically reacting, Eren began eating on an accelerating pace, feeling a bit off at the woman.

"Thanks, by the way. My name's Sasha Braus!" She grinned. "I'm still a private. I only joined the military three months ago together with a childhood friend. And I'm guessing you're quite the man here considering you're a major. You look young for such a rank." Sasha saluted teasingly.

Gulping down the food, he gave off a grin and replied, "The name's Eren. I've been here for seven years already. I'm twenty-three, not that it matters nowadays." He shrugged.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. How did you manage to become a major so early? Doesn't it take at least ten years or more?"

"Considering that the one you're talking with is an ace pilot, doofus," a man with a shaved-head butt in. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Major Jaeger. My name's Connie Springer, a private. Previously tended a farm with my family before they passed away." Connie saluted. "I've often heard about you ever since entering here."

Eren gestured for him to take a seat. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly, "though we're in the same plight." To bring the topic in a lighter sense, he added, "My foster sister's rank is higher than mine. She's a lieutenant colonel, and would you believe it if I said we were of the same age?" He chuckled lightly.

"What the fuck did she do to get a promotion that early?" asked Connie, astonished.

"She's...a special case."

"Heh." Connie smirked. "Sasha here is a special case. An entirely different one."

"I'm pretty sure I should be insulted," muttered Sasha.

"Springer, Braus!" a loud voice dominated the canteen despite the level of noise it managed to create.

"Lietenant General Shadis? Why's he calling for you guys?" asked Eren. Upon receiving no answer or any acknowledgment, he turned around to see that the two were gone, leaving him confused. Dismissing it, he picked up his tray and set it down on the designated area, thinking of heading out of the base for a patrol. He wasn't really in a mood to do his duties.

.

.

.

The town's atmosphere was eery and quiet when Eren stepped foot in the town, unlike how it usually was. Eren, aware that he was the cause of this, watched as windows were suddenly closed, children were being ushered back into the house, and citizens begun ambling briskly to whoever knows where with faces stoic with suppressed fear. People walked around him, warily glancing at him at time-to-time, trying to, as much as possible, create distance from them and him.

Fazed, Eren started walking, painfully conscious of the people avoiding him. What happened? They're not usually like...this, he thought, biting his lip in frustration. Something bumped the back of his legs, he glanced down to see a child lying on his stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Eren immediately bent his knees and stretched his hand. The child only looked at him before a woman hurriedly carried her, stuttering apologies.

"I-I'm sorry, Major Jaeger. She wasn't looking. Brigitte is very s-sorry, right, honey?" She nudged the child multiple times; Brigitte nodded, horror showing on her face.

"S-sorry, E-Major Jaeger," apologized Brigitte, voice trembling. "P-p-please don't shoot me."

_What_? "Why would I shoot you, Brigitte? I'm here to fight for you guys, remember?" asked Eren, confused. What happened to this town? The soldier actually made friends with the townspeople here, and seeing them react like this towards him was beyond painful.

Brigitte only bit her lip, tears threatening to cascade down her soft cheeks. The woman, who Eren met previously during his visit as Brigitte's mother, apologized once more, words fumbling as she did, and hurried away.

"Oh, hey, Eren. Didn't know you were patrolling here today."

"Armin." He sighed.

"The people here have been very wary since a soldier accidentally gunned down someone. You can't blame them." Armin sympathized.

"Accidentally gunned someone?" growled Eren, furious. "Who the fuck did that?"

"I heard it was someone from the Gestapo...," said the blond softly. "I'm pretty sure that's the reason why the case wasn't brought to life. The people here are too scared to talk back anyway. And at that, no one can blame them."

"Fucking bastards. Why don't I accidentally kill them, too?"

"Eren, most people might respect you and even be in awe at you, but never ever get into trouble with the Gestapo. Got that?" Eren only glared, still feeling the fury of the injustice run his veins. "_Eren_. I. Am. Serious."

Eren clicked his tongue. "I know, Armin."

Armin sighed. "It's been kind of quiet now on our side since Japan's loss with China and the _Aufmarschanweisung_ is underway. It's similar to waiting for a bomb to suddenly drop here." The blond furrowed his eyebrows. "Unfortunately, that can also be taken literally."

Eren scoffed before proceeding with his patrol. Armin followed suit, staying silent. The surrounding remained void of noise. The usually cheerful market gave an aura of despondency. They turned right at the corner of a fish vendor, a goal place already set in the brunet's mind.

Eren continued to think. Based on what Mikasa said, what was right was based on one's perspective. Fighting for his country was right; being a soldier was a goal he had since he was young, although he didn't anticipate the sudden war to emerge. But he took that as a stepping stone to aid his nation and his fellowmen. Treason. The word resonated again. How could someone turn against his own people? He clenched his fist.

But for a soldier to accidentally kill someone? The very thought of it angered him. Now at that, Eren was more than sure that that act exceeded the very definition of wrong. A life gone in an instant with the vacuous explanation of misfortune. Eren clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Relax, soldier, relax. That's why you're a soldier. To fight for freedom.

They turned around a corner again and headed straight, the sight of the familiar landscape calmed him down. Eren propped down on the trunk of the tree, arms at the back of his neck with Armin copying him. "Hey, Armin." His friend gave a grunt in response. "Another case of treason happened earlier."

"I haven't heard of that," he said, surprised. "Isn't that the third one this month? And it's only the middle of April."

"Do you think you'd be able to commit treason?" asked Eren distantly, watching the clouds drift.

"...I'll stand up for what I believe in, and that's you and Mikasa."

The answer made the brunet sat up. "You're saying if we kill someone for no reason at all you'd do it too?" he asked incredulously.

Armin laughed. "I believe you'd never do that, silly. That's why I would follow you guys."

Grinning, Eren returned to his previous position. "Thanks, Armin. Mikasa and I would surely do the same for you."

"I know," he simply replied, softly smiling.

"Annie said something interesting. There's a rumor spreading about a planned coup d'eat including a bunch of higher-ups. I wonder about that..." Eren trailed off.

"This is war. No one is to be trusted," muttered Armin scathingly. "Who knows who could suddenly turn against you and hurt you, or even kill you? Each and every one can't be trusted anymore, especially now with these traitors all of a sudden popping out."

"Mikasa says they do what they think is right."

"People are selfish. They will only believe in what they want to believe in. But," added Armin, "sometimes one's judgment is the best for all, a judgment that many could benefit in."

This was the third time on lectures about right and wrong. Eren sighed, feeling tired. Today wasn't off to a good start, and it had barely reached noon.

.

.

.

By the time Eren and Armin arrived back at the base, the place was buzzing and people were filing in and out of different rooms. Mikasa immediately headed towards them, mouth curved down. "Where have you been?" she hissed. "The _Aufmarschanweisung_ is in less than a month and you're off to who-knows-where. It doesn't help that there are continuous cases of mutiny."

Eren raised his hands guiltily. "I was just looking for a change of pace."

"Why look for a change of pace when you should be taking that pace seriously?" Mikasa snapped back. "I admit that your skills are quite profound, Eren, but what's the point if you're not absolutely prepared for danger? You could die."

"Well, sorry for not being as prepared as you, Lt. Col. Ackerman," retorted Eren.

"Guys, guys. Calm down," pleaded Armin. "Arguing here won't help. And Mikasa," he faced the girl, "you're attracting attention. Simmer it down."

Mikasa clicked her tongue. "Fine. Let's go somewhere private."

"Of course. By private you meant my room," muttered Eren once they were seated comfortably in his room. "You aren't usually this touchy, Mikasa. Did something happen while we were gone? It's something about the operation, isn't it?" Mikasa stiffened. Bingo.

"Lt. Gen. Dietrich spoke with me." Eren grimaced at the name. "Gen. Zacklay has instructed for you to participate in the first part of the plan. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm in the core group?"

"It's dangerous."

"Would you stop babying me?" shouted Eren, standing up in irritation. "We've been in the fucking army for seven years and you're still treating me like a kid. I know what I'm doing. I'm not The Hunter for nothing, Mikasa. I may not be as good as you, but I have a clear idea on what I'm supposed to do and what not to do. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop bitching around every time I do something. You're not my mom." He gritted his teeth.

"I'm only worried about you!" Mikasa jumped from her seat, eyes flaring.

"Well, wake up! This is the army! Any fucking second or minute now and we could all be dead. Worrying won't do you anything good! At least if I'm going to die I would take down those fuckers with me."

"Shut up!" yelled Armin. The two clamped their mouths and sat down again. "Look, Mikasa. I know you're worried about Eren, but this over-worrying has got to stop. He's twenty-three. Fuck it, we're twenty-three. We're not kids anymore. I'm pretty sure we could look out on our own. And, Eren," he addressed the boy. "Calm the fuck down. Your voice is going to attract the others."

Eren rubbed his temples, annoyed at this nonsensical exchange. "I really do appreciate you being worried over me, Mikasa, I really do. But please, just tone it down, will you?"

"...fine."

Armin sighed. "Now that that's over, care to elaborate, Mikasa?"

"I was called by Lt. Gen. Dietrich...that asshole." Eren had to strain his ears to hear the last part. He chuckled, remembering clearly how mad Mikasa was that she and Eren weren't issued in the same squad in a dangerous mission some time ago. Mikasa continued, "While Zacklay is positive that attacking the fortress wouldn't be that hard, he claims that added assurance would do us good. Lt. Col. Bodt is in command for this."

"You're not involved in this battle?" asked Eren asked, suddenly knowing the reason for Mikasa's overreacting. She wouldn't be there to see his state, and the thought of it was gnawing her. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry."

"I was told to prepare my brigade for the second part," she bitterly responded.

"The star of this battle are the airforce fighters, Eren," Armin said. "And for my part, I have to wait for orders. Mikasa's group would probably..."

Eren tuned them off, drowning in his own thoughts. They were to attack the low-countries in favor of invading France afterwards. It was to defeat the enemies. To defeat the enemies, he repeated. It was for them. His mind drifted back to his visit to the town.

_How many more innocent lives would be lost?_

Eren fought to aid in stopping this needless bloodlust. Needless, he added mentally. Then why was this war born? He rubbed his temples in vexation. Germany was his country, his home.

_Eradicate them all. Avenge the lost._

.

.

.

_26th of April 1940_

Eren was in the aircraft base, looking for the officer-in-command. He spotted a freckled-faced man reading perhaps a report. Eren advanced, saluting. "Good day, Lt. Col. Bodt. I'm Major Eren Jaeger, joining in with your division.

The man appraised Eren. Same as Eren, who wore his for formality, Marco donned on the custom air division uniform, consisting of a dark blue-grey, single-breasted, open-collared jacket with four pockets, a white shirt underneath matched with a black necktie, blue-grey trousers, black leather boots, and a blue-grey peaked cap.

"Lt. Col. Marco Bodt. Pleased to be working with you. I've heard of your wondrous accomplishments." Marco took out his hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like for you to meet the others."

_I think he's of the same age of us, yet his rank is on par with Mikasa's. This guy must be pretty great, although I haven't heard much about him._ "I would be glad to," he answered. Marco led Eren to a group of huddled people in dark blue-grey uniforms. He observed as they continued to chatter, waiting for Marco to intervene.

The black-haired man coughed, successfully gaining the pilots' attention. A line of saluting junior officers suddenly appeared. "Sir, Major Jaeger, sir," they said in chorus.

Eren acknowledged them with a nod. "I hope for a favorable outcome together with you."

"I wish now to speak with you in depth about the plan, Major Jaeger."

"With just me, or with them?" asked Eren.

"They've already been informed. Come, come," invited Marco, leading the way to what Eren deduced as an office of sorts. A large map was at the side, a vast area encircled. He squinted, recognizing the place of where they would play offense. "This," the superior officer pointed his stick to the encircled area, "is the fortress, which currently connects to several important bridges leading to Belgium, which in turn we could use to advance towards the capital. That is the significance of this battle." He created a circular motion on the bridges.

"The plan is quite simple. There are two divisions: the Air Division and the Airlanding Division. The Air Division is comprised of three parachute regiments and an infantry regiment. Their task is to capture the main bridges that support the Dutch's defensive line." He marked different positions on the map. "The Airlanding Division has two infantry regiments and a parachue regiment. Theirs is to seize the airfields for the rest of the aircrafts to land and intercepting the roads, thus, continuing to occupy the capital."

"Our job is simple. Protect the transport aircrafts and retaliate against the enemies," ended Marco.

"No battle is simple though."

"That's true," said Marco. "There will be a briefing again when the date nears." Eren was about to speak when Marco added wistfully, "France, eh?"

The comment piqued Eren's interest. "Do you know someone from France, sir?"

"No, no. It was a long time ago..." The man looked at him sharply. "You can leave now, Major."

Eren stood up quickly. "Y-yes, sir." He saluted before leaving, noticing his superior's melancholic look. He shook his head, pondering over the sudden change of emotion. For all one knows, the man could have lost someone significant from a scuffle with France.

Mikasa was leaning against _Jäger_ when he came back. The woman wore the summer white tunic; the collar stood up against her neck, the front consisted of eight buttons, and the sleeves were plain. Her rank insignia was only on her shoulders, and the four pockets were symmetrical; the pair of pants was also purely white. Eren was certainly amused at the others who marveled at the way that her pale skin and ebony hair stood out from her uniform.

"I've been briefed."

"So I've heard."

"The execution is in two weeks."

"I know."

"I should be preparing."

"Says the man who wanted a change of pace."

"I was kidding. I should be out enjoying before the battle. Who knows what might happen?"

"I thought you should be preparing?"

"I can't always request to board _Jäger_, Mikasa. I don't think it would be a good idea to start practicing in the air on my own. It's pretty narcissistic once you think about it," scoffed Eren.

"Well, you're right, I suppose. There's still two weeks, relax a little," she said.

"Want to head out to a bar?"

"Alright, let's grab Armin."

* * *

**Note:**

_Aufmarschanweisung - _(aka the Manstein Plan) was the battle plan used in the Battle of France.


End file.
